Since a cellular mobile telecommunication system has been developed in America in the late 1970s, voice communication services have been provided based on Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS), which are 1st generation mobile communication systems, in Korea. Thereafter, in the mid-1990s, 2nd generation mobile communication system began and have been commercialized, and in the late 1990s, International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000), which are 3rd generation mobile communication systems developed for wireless multimedia and high-speed data services, have been partially commercialized, and the services thereof have been provided.
Meanwhile, the technology development is currently under way to move beyond 3rd generation mobile communication systems toward 4th generation mobile communication systems. Furthermore, research to portable Internet technology which provides higher-speed data transmission services than 3rd generation mobile communication systems has been actively conducted.
Portable Internet not only satisfies the desires of users who want to be provided with high-speed Internet services anywhere and anytime, but is also expected to aid new promising businesses because of considerable effects on overall domestic information and communication businesses. Therefore, international standards for portable Internet services are currently being progressed in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e.
Portable Internet systems are implemented so as for users to use portable Internet services even during high-speed movement using an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme and a Time Division Duplexing (TDD) scheme.
The OFDMA scheme used in the portable Internet systems uses a plurality of subcarriers within a channel bandwidth in order to transmit data. The subcarriers are arranged such that a bandwidth is optimized, thereby avoiding the interference between the subcarriers, and decreasing loss due to frequency-selection paging, thereby acquiring a frequency diversity advantage.
Therefore, in the portable Internet system, the symbol/frequency and offset estimation, symbol/frequency compensation, symbol/frequency synchronization of OFDMA signals transmitted and received become more important.